


Soul Sister

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "James não entenderia, ele é o filho único da família mais amorosa da Grã-Bretanha. Ele provavelmente me abraçaria e tudo mais mas ele não entenderia realmente, é preciso experimentar um pouco de disfuncionalidade pra realmente ser capaz de entender"





	Soul Sister

Naquele dia Sirius acordou antes do sol raiar, isso só acontecia raramente, ao descer as escadas até a sala comunal ele notou que ele não era o único que tinha madrugado.

Lily Evans estava lá sentada no sofá, isso não era estranho. O mais estranho é não haver algum livro na sua mão ou algo do tipo ela só estava sentada olhando para o nada.

"Porque a cara deprimida Evans ? Recebeu um Aceitável ao invés de um Ótimo no exame de poções ?" ele disse se sentando ao lado dela.

"Slugorn nunca me daria uma nota inferior a excede as expectativas"

"Exibida"

Ela sorriu com isso.

"Então no que você está pensando ?" ele perguntou.

"Minha irmã, hoje é o aniversário dela"

"Você pretende mandar algo com ela ?"

"Não, eu duvido que ela aceitaria qualquer coisa que eu mandasse. Petunia mal fala comigo durante as férias, ela nem gosta de olhar diretamente para mim”

"Você já falou sobre isso com o James ?”

"James não entenderia, ele é o filho único da família mais amorosa da Grã-Bretanha. Ele provavelmente me abraçaria e tudo mais mas ele não entenderia realmente, é preciso experimentar um pouco de disfuncionalidade pra realmente ser capaz de entender"

“Mas comigo você pode falar porque tudo mundo sabe o quanto eles me odeiam e eu odeio eles ?”

“Eu sinto muito eu não quis implicar que-”

“Não precisa se desculpar Evans. Sério. É verdade de qualquer maneira. Regulus ainda fala comigo, mas geralmente só pra dizer que embaraço eu sou para a grande e antiga casa Black, eu não tenho certeza se isso é melhor ou pior”

“Soa pior”

“Yeah...eu gostaria que você fosse minha irmã ao invés dele”

Assim que ele disse isso Sirius se sentiu meio embaraçado, ele não tinha planejado dizer aquilo em voz alta. Mas pelo menos Lily não olhou para ele estranho, ela sorriu, apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele e disse :

"Eu gostaria disso também"


End file.
